Proposal
by follia
Summary: After five years of dating, Axel finally feels ready to pop the question. Akuroku!


I can't believe I'm gonna do this. I mean what if he says no? Or worse, laughs and then rejects me?! The redhead thought to himself. He bit the inside of his cheek out of nervous habit. "Hey Axe, stop worrying, it's all over your face. You guys have been together for what three and a half years?" The silver-ette encouraged. "Almost five to be exact." The man called Axe, mumbled. "Obviously, I'm not getting through to you. Here's what you do, just take him out and do something romantic and then pop the question!" The man said. "If he doesn't wanna be with you he'd have left looonnnggg ago."

"You're right. I think I know what I'm gonna do, thanks Riku." Axel beamed. "No problem, what are best friends for?" The man called Riku laughed.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Roxas gigled. "You'll see." Axel smiled. Axel had taken Roxas out to this fancy fancy restaurant. Now he was going to go for part two. So there they were walking down the street with their hands entwined and he was swinging their arm back and forth. Axel's other hand was in his jacket pocket playing with a black velvet like box. After a couple of minutes they made it to an old park. It had a rickety looking slide, monkey bars a tire swing and regular swings. "Why are we at this park? We haven't been here in years." Roxas questioned.

"Well, I thought it'd be nice, I mean it is the place we had our first date, remember?" Axe stated. Roxas smiled the thousand watt smile of his and Axel thought he was going to melt even after all this time. "How could I forget, we played 'tag' and you tackled me to the ground and then you kissed me." Roxas remembered.

Axel was getting nervous. He hated when he got nervous. I mean what loser gets nervous for this? Why am I so nervous. "Let's go swing!" Roxas suddenly yelled. He ran to the swing set and sat on a swing. The chains squeaked in protest at the added weight. Axel came up and sat next to him. They swang back and forth for a while just enjoying each other's presence.

"Hey Rox, can we talk?" Axel asked, looking over at the blonde, hand in pocket gripping the box. He was nervous. "Sure, what'ya wanna chat about babe?" Roxas smiled softly.

"Well, you know, you are the best thing that ever happened to me. I mean, I probably wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for you. Since the day I saw you five years ago, I knew I had to meet you, or something. You became my world with your beautiful smile and eyes that I swear light up every room you're in." At this point Axel got off the swing and stood in front of Roxas now. "You bring a smile to my face every fucking day I'm with you, and jesus Rox, you're irreplaceable." Axel got down on one knee in front of Roxas, who was still sitting on the swing. Roxas' hands went to his mouth immediately catching on what was going on. "Oh my god, Axe." He gasped. " Roxas Strife, without you my world would be hell.. I was your first kiss, your first everything. You took my heart. And I wanna be your last kiss, your last everything. Oh, I'm rambling..." Axel look down before pulling out the black velvet box from his pocket and opening it. Inside was a beautiful platinum ring with a sapphire in the middle. It had their names engraved on the inside. Axel had saved up for almost a year. With almost a year's worth of pay and all his knowledge of jewelry, which wasn't much mind you, he went in and customized the ring.

Roxas was crying at this point so shocked still. "What I'm trying to say is, will you marry me Roxas?" Axel asked, looking the blonde in the eyes. Roxas threw himself forward. "YES!" He cried. Their lips met together for a passionate kiss. "I love you so fucking much Axel. You have _no_ clue." Roxas smiled in between kisses. After a little while of kissing, and maybe some wandering hands... they got up hand in hand to go home. Both with the biggest smiles they'd ever worn.

* * *

**Author's note: **Welp guys, I had this going through my brain all day. Just a cheesy, cliche AkuRoku proposal. I always envision the park and a very, nervous Axel. But, hey! And thanks for reading. Also I have a poll up on my profile. Love you guys! 3


End file.
